


The Parlour

by MessintoMessages



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Terminal Illnesses, but dont worry its not one of the main characters, but like only a little fluff, grumpy boy kun, ice cream boy ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessintoMessages/pseuds/MessintoMessages
Summary: Kun didn’t think that the little ice cream shop on the corner would once again come to be his safe haven, and he soon finds a new form of happiness through the annoying cheerful boy who works there.





	The Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The ice cream shop is based after my favorite ice cream parlor growing up. Also, for any of you who have read my [“to which I love you because you were all there ever was”](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356427)  
series, I based the ice cream parlor Mark and Hyuck visited in [Wednesday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763330) off of this as well! Perhaps the stories are in the same universe… *cough cough wink wink*

He hadn’t been to The Parlour in years, over half a decade at least. The last time Kun remembered walking through the door had been sometime during high school. But something drew him there that day, however. Maybe it was the big open signs or maybe even the flier he had been handed with a coupon for 10% off one of their famous sundaes. Kun wasn’t sure, or rather didn’t want to dwell on his reasoning. Regardless, that’s where his feet took him.

Turns out it was the first day they were open for the summer season. So, it was busy, too busy. As soon as Kun walked in the door, he was ready to turn around and walk right back out. He was certain there wasn’t even one seat open in the whole place. But just as fate would have it, a family was getting ready to leave and he was quickly ushered into one of their spots by an employee.

After taking a seat, Kun finally got the chance to give the place a once over. To his surprise it hadn’t changed even in the slightest, it didn’t even feel worn down or well used. It still had the bright and pristine appearance it had when Kun was a child. The long countertops, winding throughout the space were kept as bright white as he remembered, and the same could be said for the red vinyl high top chairs. Even the linoleum flooring still held its original sheen.

Although above all, Kun’s eyes found themselves stuck on the jukebox tucked into the corner as a bittersweet smile found place on his lips. Not even that had changed.

“You are more than welcome to go pick a song to play. It’s free you know!” a voice chirped up, snapping Kun out of his train of thought.

Kun looked up to see a small man smiling up at him from behind the counter.

“Oh, that’s nice, but I think I’m okay for right now,” he responded, forcing a smile to match.

Still free. Unchanging like everything else.

“I see you have the coupon! Would you like the sundae?” he said gesturing towards the paper crumpled up in Kun’s hand.

The man was too excited, too bubbly for Kun to handle at that moment. He found himself once again wanting to leave.

As much as Kun would have loved to just walk right out, the man’s overpowering smile was messing with his head.

“I guess I do.”

With those four words, the man left, running back to put in his order. But just before he turned around, Kun got a glimpse of his name tag.

Ten.

Interesting name.

It wasn’t long before he got his ice cream, and within one bite another wave of nostalgia hit. This time he wasn’t sure if it was welcomed.

“Is everything alright?” the smiley employee, Ten, asked.

Kun sat there for a moment, trying to figure that out himself.

“No, it’s actually not.”

Weirdly enough, the employee had seemed unfazed by Kun’s declaration. He didn’t even get his sundae for free. It wasn’t like he ate the whole thing! He had literally taken one bite!

Kun huffed at the fresh memory.

Maybe he would write a bad review… But it wasn’t like the sundae was bad or anything. It just held memories he wasn’t fond looking back on right then.

But that was a little hard when practically the whole town resulted in the resurfacing of said memories.

They weren’t bad memories per se, they were actually really happy memories. Of a time when he was the happiest.

But being back home under these circumstances made those memories hurt to think about. Knowing things could never be the same.

But out of all the places he had visited since he had been back home, The Parlour had held the worst nostalgia. It had been where he had spent most of his time growing up. Hiding from the heat summer brought behind a cold bowl of ice cream. Spending all his allowance there with his friends after school as soon as they opened for the season.

But most memorably, the summer nights he spent there with his parents. They would go almost every week, up until school started once again. As soon as his dad would close up shop on Friday night, they would head over to the parlor and all share the biggest sundae they could buy.

As he got older, the less they would go out as a family, but there would always be the occasional summer Friday night at The Parlour. Even during the first few summers he came home from college.

But it had been years since then, actually, it had been a while since he had even been home except for a few days visit here or there.

There was no more family Friday night visits to The Parlour. Nor would there probably ever be again.

***

Why of all places did he have to run into Ten at the grocery store?

And of course, he had to have gotten behind Kun in line. Now there was no escape.

Maybe Ten wouldn’t recognize him… Kun only remembered the guy because who would forget someone with a name like that. Or rather a face like that. But that was beside the point at the moment.

“Oh my god, you’re totally the dude who doesn’t like The Parlour’s sundaes! The only person ever in existence I might add.”

Great.

Kun stood there for a second staring blankly at a snickering Ten. Why did he have such bad luck?

“It’s Kun. And for the record, I do like the sundaes.”

“Okay Kun, sure. Let’s entertain the idea that you do, in fact, like the sundaes. Why did you leave after one bite then?”

Kun was visibly taken aback, what was with all this sass?

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Ten scrunched up his face in confusion, “I was your server at The Parlour the other day.”

“Yes, I realize that,” Kun responded blankly. “What I don’t understand is why you are talking to me like you know me because last time I checked you didn’t.”

With that, Kun turned his focus on loading up the rest of his groceries on the conveyor belt. 

He heard Ten scoff behind him, “You’re kind of an ass,” a pause, “Kun was it?” he hummed.

Kun didn’t grace him with an answer.

“Well Kun, what if I wanted to know you?”

The eye roll was a severe one, too bad he had his back to Ten, he really missed out. At least he was still able to hear the annoyed sigh that passed through Kun’s lips at the absolute absurdity Ten was spewing.

But a sigh was the only response Ten was getting.

“Really? Not even a little bit curious about me?”

“Look Ten, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but I’m not interested.”

By this point, the cashier was already handing Kun his receipt.

“Are you sure about that? Because I don’t remember giving you my name.”

Kun finally turned back around only to give Ten an intense glare of annoyance before grabbing his bags and walking away.

“Well, you know where to find me!” Kun heard Ten call after him, only to pick up his pace.

Ten was the last thing he needed to be involving himself in right now.

***

Working at his dad’s autobody shop was not where Kun saw himself at age 23. Frankly, he didn’t even see himself there just a few months ago.

It was frustrating, to say the least. But it was what he had to do.

The job itself was quite easy. Everyone working there had been there since Kun had been a kid, so if he didn’t understand something, he knew he could rely on literally anyone else.

The problem was it was too easy.

Completely unchallenging, unchanging, and most of all uninspiring. 

Working there gave him an itch he couldn’t quite scratch, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle it.

Not to mention the hole in his heart got bigger every day he stepped into the shop and one familiar face was missing.

And well today. Today was particularly hard on him.

It was a Friday after all.

He felt like he was suffocating being holed up within the windowless walls of the small back office all day.

Fresh air, he needed fresh air.

Without even thinking he left. Letting his feet take him wherever they choose.

Why they chose to once again take him to The Parlour? He didn’t know. But maybe it had something to do with the fact he needed a distraction.

That small revelation didn’t suppress the irritation that bubbled in his chest at the sight of Ten and his most particularly shit-eating grin.

“I see you’ve come to find me after all,” Ten said before Kun could even properly sit down, and for a moment he thought it would be best to just turn around and walk right back out.

However, Kun quickly found that not responding to Ten’s nonsense was almost therapeutic in itself.

“What can I get you then pretty boy? A sundae?” Ten remarked sarcasm painting his tone, and there it was again, the smirk.

“No,” Kun responded through gritted teeth.

“Oh, really now? Interesting.”

Kun was thankful Ten didn’t press the topic further, but he didn’t miss the smug look in his eyes.

“What will it be today then?” Ten asked before pausing for a moment, running his hand across the glass encasing all the ice cream that was held behind the bar, “A cone?”

Kun really hadn’t come here for ice cream, “Yeah sure, whatever.”

Within a blink of an eye, Kun was holding a simple vanilla cone.

Kun scoffed, “Vanilla?”

“What?! You seem like a vanilla guy to me, what can I say,” Ten responded with a wink before he moved around the bar to sit next to Kun, “You’ve come at a great time, you know. Just you and me,” Ten said lightly gesturing around the empty parlor.

Kun did his best attempt at a sarcastic smile but frankly, he was too exhausted to even begin to care about Ten’s little games.

That is until Ten leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the ice cream in Kun’s hand, refusing to break eye contact. Kun felt his breath hitch at the scene unfolding inches in front of his face.

“It was melting, I was just cleaning it up for you,” Ten said batting his eyelashes dramatically, feigning innocence. “You should stop glaring at me and eat it a bit faster unless you want it all over yourself.”

He really fell into Ten’s trap. Why did he agree to the ice cream cone of all things? In just a matter of moments, Ten had turned then tension up between them to suffocating levels.

Kun once again sighed as he set down his uneaten dessert. There goes another one he was going to have to pay for but not enjoy.

But as he grabbed the front of Ten’s apron, pulling him in close, he was sure that he would enjoy shutting the man up more than any frozen treat.

As their lips crashed together Kun couldn’t help but be annoyed at the smile he felt on Ten’s lips. But that sure as hell didn’t stop him. Kun was frustrated. He was annoyed. And kissing Ten wouldn’t fix that, he knew that at least. But slipping his tongue past Ten’s lips fixed  _ something _ .

Kun could taste the lingering flavor of vanilla ice cream as he kissed into Ten’s mouth. There was something about that fact that almost pushed Kun over the edge right then and there. How dare Ten have the first and only taste of his ice cream, while he was left with the sloppy seconds. Yet interesting enough, as irritating as that fact was, it only made Kun want to kiss him more.

So that’s what he did.

His hands on Ten’s chest traveled lower until they were grabbing around his waist quickly pulling Ten off of the barstool he was sitting on. Ten’s body was now slot between his legs, not an inch left between their chests and yet Kun needed them to be closer.

But just as quickly as it had started, it was over. As all of a sudden, the bell over the door chimed and he felt Ten’s hands on his chest pushing him away.

And nothing but a smirk left was left on Ten’s lips.

***

“Where the hell are we going Ten? I agreed to none of this.”

Twenty minutes ago, he had walked back into The Parlour like the sad man he was, after another depressing day at work. He had yet to be there on a Monday, so there was no guarantee that Ten would be there, but maybe he actually was visiting for the ice cream this time… Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

But as his eyes met Ten’s after walking in, he felt simultaneously relieved and irritated, which was confusing in it of itself. Especially after Ten b-lined it straight to him, letting him know he got off in 15 minutes and to wait for him.

Now he found himself being led to some undisclosed location and he was certain any relief he got from being in Ten’s presence was long gone. But for some reason, he was unsurprised.

“And yet you’re still following me? Baby, when will your words line up with your actions?”

“I’m not your baby.”

Ten’s eyes quickly flickered back behind him to a sulking Kun. While there was some unreadable mischief painting his face, for once he kept his mouth shut.

For a moment they walked in silence. Kun decided it wasn’t worth his energy trying to convince Ten to let him know where they were headed. But when he finally read the sign hanging over the door Ten had walked into, he realized this whole trip was worth a lot more energy than he bargained for.

“No. No way Ten. No way in hell.”

“Why not!” Ten whined.

“Because! Because you dragged me here without even asking if this was something I was comfortable with!”

“Well,” Ten shrugged, moseying his way further in the door, “My class starts in 10 minutes. It’s up to you if you want to participate or not.”

Kun stood in the doorway, trying to process exactly what his life had become. How he ended up being led to a dance studio by some prick who drove him crazy, he didn’t know.

“I wasn’t even going to charge you!” he heard Ten yell down the hallway before he disappeared into one of the rooms.

“I’m sorry but… um, it’s kind of hot outside. Can you either come in or leave?”

Kun glanced over to where the voice was coming from, and he was met with a young boy practically hiding behind a book sitting on the opposite side of the counter.

“Don’t speak to him Donghyuck, he’s a grump,” Ten said, popping his head back around the corner.

Kun gave the boy his best apology smile, whom he learned name was Donghyuck, and fully stepped inside.

“Uh sorry again, but you’ve still got to sign in…”

Kun quickly scurried over and jotted his name down on the gridded paper that Donghyuck handed him before calmly turning around to go strangle the life out of Ten.

Walking into the room he found Ten stretching in front large wall length mirrors. Which wasn’t a terrible sight in itself, however, coupled with the half dozen sets of eyes that met his, it was far less worth it for him to stick around. But before he could successfully leave, Ten’s voice had him reeling back in.

“Everyone this is Kun, he will be joining us today!” The glint of mischief was unmistakable in Ten’s eyes at this point.

Kun did his best to put on his most polite smile but it was quite difficult because of the irritation that bubbled in his chest. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be…” he glanced around the room for a chair or bench, but upon finding none he simply pointed to the back of the room, “back here.”

But before his ass even hit the ground Ten was pulling him up. “Come on Kun, please. Just give it a try at least?” Ten whispered, and Kun found himself unable to say no. Maybe it was in the way he asked, eyes pleading and voice genuine. Or maybe it was something more, something that Kun didn’t want to face just yet.

After the kid from the front desk joined them, they began. Kun instantly realized he made a huge mistake, this class was not for beginners. Everyone in that room had raw talent Kun could only imagine having, even in the way they warmed up he could tell. But most of all, Ten was absolutely astonishing. Watching him move like that, watching him truly dance, Kun almost forgot about his own embarrassment.

Almost.

Nothing, not even Ten moving like  _ that, _ could make him forget he was standing there like a complete idiot.

And then Ten was giggling, “Okay everyone, let’s do something a little different today because we have a guest.”

Kun let relief wash over him, but only for a second before he realized this only meant he would actually have to dance. And suddenly the whole class, which Kun had decided had to have been a higher-level dance class, turned into an off brand Zumba class.

Confusion spread throughout as Ten turned on some generic dance song and started pulling random moves out of his ass for the class to follow. And they did, not a question uttered. Although, as Ten got more into it the occasional laughter grew. Before Kun knew it, he had a smile plastered on his face as well.

By the end of it Kun was sweating profusely and frankly, was surprised he even let himself dance at all in the first place. But he did, and all the embarrassment and discomfort that came from it was worth it when he saw the blinding smile sitting on Ten’s lips.

“Kun you were amazing!” The sparkle in Ten’s eyes was something like Kun had never seen.

“You do realize there was a mirror in front of me, I saw for myself how terrible I was,” Kun remarked, not fully able to accept Ten’s complement.

Ten rolled his eyes at that but the smile was still there.

“Regardless of your wrong opinion, I’m really happy you gave it a shot.”

The walk home was filled with idle chatter, mostly on Ten’s side. But the further they got from the dance studio the more Kun was convinced he was witnessing a new side of Ten. A more carefree Ten, a much less sarcastic and borderline cynical Ten who was clearly only out to push Kun’s buttons. This Ten was practically hanging off Kun’s arm a wide smile never leaving his face.

And just maybe Kun was falling for it. Falling for this new side of him even faster than the Ten he had first met.

“You know I’ve never seen you smile before Kunkun! I’ve just decided to make it my mission to have you smile like that all the time!”

***

Ten’s declaration sent chills down his spine the moment it came out of his mouth and then every time the memory popped back up in his head. Unrelenting, the memory  _ and _ Ten.

It was as though he truly meant those words, which Kun feared the most.

Every day he would see Ten, and every day Ten would coax a smile out of him. Drag up some remanence of happiness Kun had buried away months ago. Even days they didn’t spend together, Ten’s crisp voice was heard over the speaker of his phone. No matter when, the sound of Ten’s laughter sparked something in Kun’s chest; something he didn’t want to get too acquainted with, but was there regardless, haunting his waking hours. The warmth that Ten lit inside Kun’s chest quickly started to burn.

Ten was supposed to be a distraction, someone to take him out of his real life for a few minutes in the day. Something temporary. Of course, it would have helped to have let Ten know this, he can admit that. Because of this reason, it was harder to let him know that fact now. Now that Ten had found a small corner of Kun’s life to squeeze into.

But every time he found his lips on Ten’s it was hard. It was so hard to let him know he wanted to take a step back, that things were moving too fast. This, whatever it was with Ten, was supposed to never involve his heart.

And that’s where he found himself now, tangled up in Ten’s bedsheets, Ten’s tongue in his mouth, and he was drowning. Drowning in everything Ten was. In everything that had gone down the last few weeks, ever since Ten opened himself up to Kun. As soon as Ten dropped his act, stopped with the flirting instead choosing to open his heart to Kun, it made it worlds more difficult for Kun to keep this up.

It wasn’t unpleasant, the time spent with Ten, which might have been the most terrifying thing overall. But the sinking feeling that the further he let himself drift from the surface, deeper into the depths of whatever emotion was drowning him, the harder it would be to let Ten go. 

Ten’s hand spread across the side of Kun’s face as he pulled his lips away, slowly moving his hand back towards the ends of Kun’s hair. “Your hair is getting long,” Ten commented running his fingers through the longer strands at his nape.

Kun simply hummed in response. His hair did need a trim, and Ten could notice that. That’s how long they had been doing this, whatever it was, long enough for Ten to see his hair grow. Kun’s stomach churned.

“I like it like this, it suits you. But I’m sure you could pull off any cut.” A soft smile found purchase on Ten’s lips. It didn’t surprise Kun that he said it with such honesty because that’s how he had been talking to Kun lately. Less snarky, more gentle. Of course, Ten was still sassy, but compared to the beginning it was hardly noticeable.

They laid there together for a while longer, basking in the silence. Ten’s hand still grazing over the long ends of Kun’s hair every so often, his breath ghosting at Kun’s chest where his face was nuzzled into him. Ten’s hair still smelled of ice cream and faintly of the sweet familiar scent of his shampoo.

Familiar.

“What are we, Kun?”

Kun had been expecting this to some extent. He had spent weeks like this with Ten, it was bound to come up sooner or later.

Kun took a shuddering breath grounding himself before he said something he would regret. “I don’t know Ten.”

He expected Ten to get mad, to yell, to demand some kind of answer or clarity on their relationship. But he said nothing.

Not a single word was uttered even as Kun walked out of Ten’s apartment.

***

It hadn’t even been a week since Kun last saw Ten when he walked right back into his life. Unfortunately, Kun still had no wish to see him, no matter what the tightness in his chest was trying to tell him. But there he was, practically having a meltdown in the middle of the waiting room at the autobody shop, just feet away from Kun’s door. He heard him without even having to open the door, and truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to do that.

“I know he’s back there I literally just called!” Ten’s voice ripped through the building.

“And I promise I’ll go talk to him, can you just sit down for a moment sir,” the receptionist pleaded with Ten. They knew when Kun’s door was closed he did not want to be bothered.

Kun took a deep breath before yanking the door to his office open. What he wanted to say was something along the lines of, “Ten this is a place of business you need to leave.” But as soon as he saw Ten’s face, he knew it was wrong of him to have handled the situation like he did. The least he could do was give Ten an explanation.

But first, Ten owed him one.

“How the hell did you find me?” Kun didn’t need to as why he was there, he already knew the answer to that. So, he just let his mouth say the next best – or rather worst – thing.

Ten scoffed, “Are you stupid!? This is called Qian Autobody Shop! And then I used my brain and called up the place and they said you were here. Tadaa! Here I am.” Sarcasm bled out of Ten’s voice.

Kun winced but chose not to respond to the mistake of a conversation starter he just made. “Can we just please talk outside or something?” Kun could feel the eyes on him, not to mention this conversation out in the open probably wasn’t the best for business.

Ten scoffed but did as Kun asked and quickly turned around walking out the door. He didn’t get far before deciding to start yelling again.

“Look Kun. I don’t give a flying fuck what you think our relationship is or isn’t. But god damn it, I would like a little warning or better yet an explanation as to why you decided to walk right out of my life when I asked for clarification.”

Kun couldn’t look at him.

“Look Ten, I meant it when I said I didn’t know what we were, but I’m not even sure if I want to explore what we could be. I never meant for things to involve feelings between us and I know it was wrong of me to not let you know that. I’m really sorry. But I just… I just can’t handle something like that right now. I apologize for avoiding you instead of making that clear.”

“So what? I’m not even allowed to be in your life?” Ten spat.

“I never said that… I’m just- I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now that’s all.”

Kun knew he was coming off cold, but he couldn’t help it. He felt his resolve cracking the longer he stood there in front of Ten and it was his last line of defense. 

“Oh really? Playing manager at your daddy’s shop really leaves you with so little time for others, huh?”

Kun knew Ten didn’t know. But that didn’t stop his words from feeling like daggers.

“Ten don’t,” Kun warned, unable to stop his voice from breaking.

“Don’t what? It’s not like you told me anything about yourself, how would I know? What? Are you ashamed to be working for your father? Ashamed to be working at an autobody shop? You don’t realize how lucky you’ve got it. How much I would have killed to have been just handed a job like that. Everything set up for you, you probably haven’t worked hard a day in your life.”

Kun knew Ten didn’t know, he knew that Ten was just upset and that he didn’t mean what he was saying. But his words once again hurt like daggers, and once was enough.

***

Kun hadn’t visited his dad in well over a month.

He could hardly bring himself to.

Kun didn’t do hospitals. The smell, the white walls, the forced smiles, the hushed whispers of someone’s fate, Kun hated it all.

But what he hated most of all was that it would be the place his father would spend the rest of his days.

In the beginning, he tried to swallow the unsettling feeling that spread through his chest every time he set foot in the building. But every day he saw his father confined to a bed the whole experience was that much harder.

He knew it was wrong of him to not visit often enough. He knew that any visit could be the last. But he just couldn’t bring himself to.

So, when his mother had asked specifically for his presence that day, he knew he had to do better.

“Your mother has been keeping me up to date with how the business is doing,” his father started out. “Or rather, how you are doing.”

No introductions, no awkward silence. As soon as Kun walked into the room he was met with those words.

He knew objectively, the business was running as it always had, so it wasn’t the first statement that had Kun worried. It was quite obvious how Kun had been doing personally to anyone five feet away from him. He looked like a wreck. Especially after his fall out with Ten.

His mother expressed her concerns as soon as he had started working at the autobody shop. But he had convinced her that he was fine, that if someone had to keep the business running it made sense for it to be him.

But the longer he worked there, the more numb he became. And it probably didn’t look very good once he stopped coming home during the time he spent with Ten. Now, even though he was coming home every night once again, she was faced with a son who was barely responsive. Going to work and then returning to lock himself away until the job called for his presence once again.

Kun wasn’t surprised she mentioned something to his father.

“It’s killing you. Being in that autobody shop all day. Even I can tell only just seeing you now, regardless of what your mother has told me. It’s become clear that asking you to take it over was wrong of me, this isn’t the life I wanted for you. Circumstances made me make a rash decision and you shouldn’t be forced to throw your dream away just to fulfill mine. One which I’ve come to realize was truthfully fulfilled the day I opened that shop.”

Kun stared blankly at his father for a moment, unable to process what he had said. But as soon as he realized the implications of his father’s words it left Kun reeling.

“But dad, your hospital bills! I can’t just leave you and mom to be buried by debt!”

“I’ve already talked to someone who is willing to buy the place, it should be enough to cover the rest of my life here within these four walls. But not, I know for a fact that there is plenty of trustworthy people in that shop to take over if I decide not to sell. Regardless, we will be fine. You’ve done enough.”

“But I-“

“I think it’s time for you to go back to school Kun.”

***

The bell above the door rang as he pushed it open announcing his entrance.

Kun was surprised to still see the same golden toned boy with his nose buried in a book hiding behind the counter.

“Donghyuck right?” he asked as the boy looked up from his book. “Um… does Ten still teach here?”

He didn’t answer straight away, squinting at Kun clearly trying to figure out if he was someone familiar or not.

“Yeah,” he answered curtly. “Didn’t you see the sign?”

Kun gave Donghyuck a confused look before he was promptly being given a pamphlet.

“ _ Ten’s _ Dance Academy,” he read aloud.

Oh.

“He’s not here right now if you’re looking for him.”

“Does he still live in one of the apartments across from The Parlour?” Kun pressed.

Donghyuck squinted at him, but this time in a suspicious manner. “Yes,” he answered carefully.

Kun gave him a thankful smile. “By the way… you probably don’t remember me, but you dance really beautifully. Is it something you’re pursuing?”

Donghyuck scrunched his eyebrows together, “No, I’m actually going to school to be a literature teacher…” a pause, “But thanks.” 

One more warm smile and Kun was out the door with the hope that he would see the boy again.

***

Knocking on Ten’s door after he hadn’t seen him in a year and a half was a surreal experience.

Receiving no answer made it worse.

He knew if he went home now, he might never return, so instead, he sat down right on Ten’s door stoop.

The Parlour looked sad during the winter, all closed up and lacking its welcoming exterior. Windows dark and door locked. A terribly sad metaphor for his relationship with Ten.

Not to mention, he was absolutely freezing.

And entire hour went by, and Kun was sure that Donghyuck must have lied to him. Ten must have moved or something.

“Kun?”

Kun had been tucked up in a ball trying to conserve his body heat so he didn’t notice someone approaching him.

That someone was none other than Ten.

“What are you doing here?” Ten asked more worry in his voice than anything.

“Waiting for you.”

“Just- come inside you must be freezing.”

Hardly any words were exchanged between them as Ten handed Kun a blanket and made tea for the both of them.

Finally breaking the agonizing silence, Ten spoke up. “What are you really doing here Kun?”

“I came to see you,” he reiterated, no hesitation in his tone, “and to apologize.”

Ten sighed running a hand through his hair. He was wearing glasses. Kun had never seen him with glasses on before. They were resting low on his nose, and with them brought an air of maturity he had never seen in Ten before.

“I guess this means I should apologize too. I didn’t realize… your father.” Ten paused finally looking up at Kun for what felt like the very first time. “I’m sorry about what I said to you that day. It was uncalled for.”

Kun smiled. “You didn’t know Ten, and that was my fault.” Kun took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m sorry for being unable to open myself up with you even though I knew it was something we both wanted from me. I’m sorry for not being honest with you about my original intentions. I’m sorry for a lot of things actually, but most of all, I’m sorry that I was a coward. I was so wrapped up in my own selfishness that I couldn’t be honest with my feelings for you.”

“You weren’t being selfish Kun. Or at least to an amount that was unreasonable. I… actually went by the autobody shop a few weeks after I last saw you,” Ten admitted sheepishly. “They kind of let me know about your dad and… stuff.”

Kun chuckled. “They love to gossip, I’m not surprised. But still… just because it was understandable, doesn’t mean what I did was right.”

Ten smiled, “Oh I know. That doesn’t mean I can’t forgive you though.”

A comfortable silence fell over them for a short while as they enjoyed their drinks. Kun let his eyes travel around the room. Not much had changed since he last had made acquaintance with the space and Kun was slowly realizing that the only consistent was Ten. In the short time that he had been away so much had changed. Except Ten. The same smiling boy was still looking over at him.

“Can we start over?” Kun whispered through the steam of the tea he had held up to his lips.

A soft smile spread on Ten’s face. “Hi, I’m Ten. I used to work at an ice cream parlor, but now am the owner of my very own studio. And I worked very hard for it, its the only thing I’ve got.”

“I’m Kun. I used to work for my father’s autobody shop, now I just passed the bar exam and landed a job at a firm in town.” Kun felt his own smile mirroring Ten’s.

“Wait you went to law school!?”

Kun laughed at Ten’s outburst. “Yeah. While my dad is doing a bit better, he is still hospitalized. But now that I can really help them out in a much bigger way than when I worked at the shop. Or rather a much more lucrative way.”

“Oh, so you’re rich now?” Ten hummed making his way over to the side of the countertop Kun was sitting at.

“I never said that. You’re the business owner.”

Kun let his eye flutter close as Ten threaded his hands through his hair.

“I think I prefer your hair a bit longer…”

“If I remember correctly, you said I would look good with any cut?”

Instead of gracing Kun with an answer, he felt Ten’s lips ghost over his.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Ten whispered.

Setting down his mug, Kun opened his arms and pulled Ten into him effectively wrapping him up in the blanket as well.

His lips met Ten’s as though they had every day they spent apart. And despite the fact that Ten no longer worked at the parlor, he still tasted like vanilla ice cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hyuck is in university in this aka he hasn’t reunited with Mark yet, if anyone was curious... Kind of a peek at what he had been doing during that time] 
> 
> ANYWHO! I hope you all enjoyed! I've been caught in a loop of writing angsty things BUT I PROMISE LIGHTER THINGS ON THE HORIZON! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/kennaloveskpop?t=1548037588)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kennaloveskpop?lang=en)


End file.
